


As the World Comes To An End (I'll Be Here To Hold Your Hand)

by SilverWolf13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apokalipsa Zombie, Crying Arthur, Crying Merlin, Happy Ending, M/M, Merlin i Arthur mają pieska :3, Merlin stracił magię po powrocie Arthura ale też nie do końca, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Modern Era, Nie bijcie to pierwsze dłuższe ff jakie napisałam ;D, Nowy Jork, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, T ze względu na opisy zombie, Te tagi to bałagan :/, ale dopiero początek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf13/pseuds/SilverWolf13
Summary: Merlin czeka, aż Arthur wróci do domu o północy, a kilka przecznic dalej słychać dźwięki syren.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin) (mentioned), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	As the World Comes To An End (I'll Be Here To Hold Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Hej!
> 
> To mój pierwszy tak długi fanfik, niezmiernie się cieszę, że go skończyłam ^^  
> Mam nadzieję, że to opko się komuś spodoba.  
> Komentarze jak najbardziej mile widziane! <3
> 
> Tytuł jest z piosenki "King and Lionheart" od Of Monsters and Men
> 
> Zainspirowane promptem ze strony: https://prompts.neocities.org/  
> "Merlin waiting for Arthur to return home at midnight, in a busy city, sirens blaring a few blocks away."

Merlin był właśnie w trakcie parzenia dzbanka miętowej herbaty, gdy znowu uderzyły go nieprzyjemne myśli na temat jego magii. Od momentu, gdy Arthur powrócił po 1500 latach, magia Merlina zaczęła zanikać, aż rok temu stracił ją całkowicie. Teraz, w roku 2020, chłopak nadal nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do jej braku, czuł jakby jakaś jego część zniknęła bezpowrotnie. Jednocześnie, odkąd Arthur powrócił, nigdy nie czuł się bardziej sobą. Przez te wszystkie lata czekał na moment, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel i zarazem prawdziwa miłość wróci. Jeśli musiał zapłacić za to magią, był w stanie zaakceptować tą cenę.

Z rozmyślań wyrwały go odgłosy małych łapek na kuchennych kafelkach. Max, jego i Arthura pies rasy papillon, podszedł do niego z pluszową zabawką w pysku, przekręcając głowę na bok. Chłopak popatrzył na szczeniaka proszącego o zabawę z rozczuleniem widocznym na twarzy. Kucając przed psem sięgnął po zabawkę i rzucił ją na korytarz, parę metrów za nim.

\- Przynieś! - powiedział, zachęcając malucha do zabawy, mimo iż nie było wyraźnej potrzeby, szczeniak w parę sekund był już z powrotem, kładąc zabawkę przed swoim Panem.

\- Ale ty jesteś pełen energii, nawet o północy chcesz się bawić? - zapytał psa drapiąc go za uchem. Zamyślony klęczał na kuchennej podłodze, głaszcząc biało-czekoladowego szczeniaka obiema rękami. Merlin popatrzył na zegar wiszący na ścianie i odliczył czas, jaki Arthur potrzebowałby, żeby wrócić do domu po skończonej o północy zmianie. Dokładnie 25 minut. Mimo, że Arthur nie pracował zbyt daleko od ich apartamentu, to jednak Nowy Jork jest "miastem, które nigdy nie śpi" i nawet o tej godzinie mógł spodziewać się korków na ulicach i tłumów w metrze. Merlin nalał sobie kubek herbaty i usiadł z czworonogiem na kanapie. Z pod ławy wyciągnął jedną z zaczętych niedawno książek i zatracił się w lekturze. 

Minął może kwadrans, gdy przez uchylone okno w kuchni połączonej z salonem usłyszał dźwięk syren. Niby nic nietypowego, to w końcu Nowy Jork, gdzie syrenę policyjną słychać co pół godziny, ale tym razem, usłyszeć można było nie jedną syrenę, a co najmniej pięć. Merlin zdziwiony całym zajściem wstał powoli z kanapy, próbując nie obudzić śpiącego obok psa. Syreny zdawały się rozbrzmiewać coraz głośniej i głośniej, aż wydawało się, że jedna z nich dochodzi z paru bloków przed apartamentowcem Merlina i Arthura. Brunet wyglądnął zza okno, a migające na niebiesko i czerwono światła wlały się do jego pokoju. Wyglądało na to, że pojazd, z którego dobiegała jedna z syren musiał zatrzymać się bardzo blisko, co chłopak uznał za dziwne, bo mieszkał w dość spokojnej części miasta. Merlin przeszedł do swojego pokoju i wyjrzał na ulicę. Stał tam na światłach wóz policyjny. W tym momencie chłopak prawdopodobnie wróciłby pod koc do swojej lektury, lecz jego wzrok przykuł samochód nowojorskiej policji, który był wyraźnie pusty i miał otwarte drzwi od strony kierowcy. Przez jego głowę przebiegł tuzin myśli na raz. Coś wyraźnie było nie tak. Stał przez chwilę jakby zahipnotyzowany migającymi światłami, słuchając odgłosów ulicy i syren.

Nagle z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go ogromny huk, dochodzący gdzieś z centrum miasta.

\- Co do...?! - wyrwało się z ust Merlina, który aż podskoczył, wystraszony nagłym dźwiękiem.

Z oddali nadal było słychać parę rozbrzmiewających syren, które wcześniej przygłuszone tą pod oknem Merlina, teraz wydawały się być w ruchu. Chłopak uniósł wzrok ponad ulicę rozciągającą się przed nim i zobaczył unoszący się słup ciemnego jak smoła dymu, rozświetlonego przez pełnię księżyca. Po chwili do poprzedniego huku, dołączył kolejny, dużo głośniejszy. Merlin czuł, jak podłoga pod jego stopami momentalnie się zatrzęsła. Usłyszał dobiegające z salonu dźwięki łap na panelach i głośne szczekanie psa. Natychmiastowo zamknął oba okna i sięgnął po telefon z kieszeni.

**Arthur Pendragon**

212-639-9675

**M:** Kiedy będziesz w domu? 00:22

Merlin wysłał wiadomość SMS, podszedł do zaniepokojonego Maxa i pogłaskał go po głowie. Pies przestał szczekać i popatrzył mu w oczy. Brunet czuł, jakby było coś ostrzegającego i jednocześnie przerażonego w oczach jego pupila. "To tylko twoja głupia wyobraźnia, uspokój się." powiedział do siebie w myślach i siadając na kanapie, włączył nerwowo telewizor. Syreny za oknem tylko powiększały jego niepokój. "O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Nie dość, że syreny, to jeszcze wybuchy?", przełączył kanał na wiadomości. "To nie brzmiało jak petardy...", pomyślał, unosząc wzrok na elegancko ubraną kobietę i nagłówek wiadomości.

"WYBUCHY W CENTRUM NOWEGO JORKU"

"BRUTALNE ATAKI NA CYWILÓW"

\- Jak udało nam się ustalić, od trzydziestu minut z centrum Nowego Jorku nowojorska policja dostaje zawiadomienia o brutalnych atakach. Po całym mieście rozesłane zostały patrole policji. Przy Times Square strażacy gaszą ogromny pożar, spowodowany wybuchem dwóch aut po zderzeniu czołowym. Naoczni świadkowie widzieli, jak pasażer jednego z aut... wyskakuje z płonącego samochodu i rzuca się na tłum przechodniów... - czyta reporterka głosem z nutą strachu i niedowierzania, po czym dodaje: - Za wszelką cenę, prosimy wszystkich o pozostanie w domach.

Merlin z otwartymi szeroko oczami słuchał relacji. Czuł, jak jego żołądek wywraca się do góry nogami. Chwycił za telefon i wybrał numer do Arthura.

-... tutaj Arthur Pendragon, jestem teraz zajęty, więc zostaw wiado-... - brunet rozłączył się i spróbował jeszcze raz. Znowu dźwięki sygnału, a potem sekretarka.

**M** : Arthur, gdzie jesteś? 00:27

00:27. Arthur powinien być już w domu. Rzadko co zdarzało się, żeby wrócił dużo później niż powinien. Merlin czuł jak ogarnia go przerażenie i niemoc. Zza okna słychać było przelatujący w stronę centrum helikopter.

**M** : Odbierz, proszę 00:28

Merlin spróbował jeszcze raz. Nadal nic. Zero. Żadnej wiadomości, żadnego połączenia. Tym razem tylko nagrana przez Arthura sekretarka. "Co mam zrobić?" pomyślał przerażony. Drżącymi rękami wybrał numer jego i Arthura przyjaciółki - Gwen. Jej mąż Lance pracuje razem z Arthurem, także liczył, że od nich czegoś się dowie.

\- Gwen? Dzięki Bogu, że odebrałaś. Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno, ale czy Lance jest tam z Tobą? Jest już w pół do pierwszej, a Arthura nadal nie ma, nie odbiera telefonów ani nie odpisuje na SMSy... - brunet urwał, czując nadchodzący atak paniki. - Ja... ja nie wiem co się stało...

\- Merlin, Lance jeszcze nie przyjechał, ale nie rozumiem... dlaczego jesteś taki zestresowany? Może po prostu są korki? - zapytała spokojnym głosem. "Czy ona o niczym nie wie?!"

\- Gwen... Czy ty oglądałaś wiadomości...? - zapytał chłopak.

\- ...nie? - odpowiedziała.

\- Gwen, włącz wiadomości i dzwoń do Lance'a, a ja spróbuję jeszcze raz dodzwonić się do Arthura, a jak nie odbierze to jadę do nie-... - połączenie niespodziewanie zostało przerwane dokładnie w tym samym momencie, jak zgasły światła oraz telewizor. Merlin zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu - _brak sygnału_.

\- Genialnie! - powiedział zirytowany sam do siebie. Usiadł na kanapie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Max zajął miejsce obok niego i cicho skucząc położył swoją głowę na jego kolanach. Merlin czuł się tak bezsilny, jego magia nie mogła mu pomóc w tym momencie i pochłaniało go przerażenie. Minęło już około 6 lat odkąd Arthur wrócił, ale brunet cały czas obawiał się, że któregoś dnia nadejdzie ten dzień, że ktoś znowu mu go odbierze. Nie dałby rady patrzeć, jak miłość jego życia umiera po raz kolejny. Nie zniósłby tego. Merlin nie mógł stracić Arthura kolejny raz.

Mimo wszystkich ich "kłótni" i dogadywanek, Merlin wiedział, że Arthur uważa go za najlepszego przyjaciela. Chociaż czasem Arthur nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, to Merlin wiedział, że tak na prawdę zależy mu na nim i że blondyn ma problemy z okazywaniem uczuć. Merlin za to, nie był pewny czy jego głębokie uczucia względem Arthura byłyby odwzajemnione. Teraz, w sytuacji kiedy mogło Arthurowi coś zagrażać, bardzo się bał. Nie wyobrażał sobie patrzeć, jak jego miłość znowu umiera.

Z dworu zaczęły docierać nagle głośne dźwięki... strzałów? Merlin podbiegł do okna w sypialni i zobaczył na ulicy policjanta w maseczce celującego do jakiejś osoby. Trzymając niepewnie broń obiema rękami krzyczał jakieś niezrozumiane dla Merlina słowa. Mężczyzna do którego celował - tak, to na pewno był mężczyzna - stał w bardzo dziwnej i niewygodnej pozycji. Był nachylony do przodu jednym ramieniem i jedna z jego stóp wydawała się być wykrzywiona do środka pod nienaturalnym kątem. Stał w bezruchu obserwując policjanta, gdy ten prawdopodobne - tak się Merlinowi wydawało - wykrzykiwał do niego instrukcje, by ten się poddał. Nagle mężczyzna rzucił się w pęd i niczym dzikie zwierzę skoczył na policjanta. Na ulicy rozniósł się wrzask, przechodnie zaczęli uciekać na wszystkie strony, a auta przejeżdżające obok zaczęły przyśpieszać. Na dźwięk strzałów, nastolatka, która po drugiej stronie ulicy wychylała się na balkonie wyciągając wysoko rękę z telefonem, upuściła go, a ten poleciał w dół i roztrzaskał się o chodnik. Chłopak zerknął parę metrów dalej i zobaczył jak mężczyźni w mundurach - "wojsko", pomyślał - zaczynają strzelać z karabinów maszynowych do wyłaniających się z pobliskiego sklepu chorych ludzi...

Merlin odsunął się od okna i prędko pobiegł do głównych drzwi, by zamknąć je szczelnie na klucz. Czuł jak serce prawie wyskakuje mu z piersi. Gdyby tylko miał teraz magię... na pewno mógłby coś zrobić.

\- PROSIMY O POZOSTANIE W DOMACH. - usłyszał komunikat wybrzmiewający za oknem. Po chwili nadeszła kolejna fala strzałów z karabinu.

Jedynym logicznym krokiem, który mógłby teraz podjąć, byłoby zabarykadowanie się w mieszkaniu i czekanie na pomoc, ale Merlin nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie w momencie kiedy Arthur jest gdzieś pośród tej rzezi i być może potrzebuje pomocy...

Postanowił więc sięgnąć po ostatnią deskę ratunku. Skoro nie może opuścić apartamentu, żeby iść i szukać Arthura, jedyne co mu pozostało to czekanie... lub próba skontaktowania się z nim. Merlin zerknął na komórkę która leżała na stoliku przed kanapą. W tym momencie przypomniała mu się nastolatka na balkonie, którą zobaczył chwilę wcześniej. Niestety apartament Merlina nie posiadał balkonu, więc chłopak wykluczył tą możliwość.

"Chwila... przecież dwa piętra nade mną jest dach..." Merlin prędko podniósł telefon i stanął przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Odwrócił się do Maxa i nakazał mu zostać w miejscu. Wiedział, że to będzie ryzykowne. Nie posiada już magii, którą mógłby się bronić. Nie wiedział w sumie, czego może się spodziewać, gdy otworzy te drzwi. - Teraz albo nigdy. - powiedział szeptem.

Na klatce schodowej panowała cisza. Przerywały ją tylko stłumione przez ściany dźwięki strzałów i syren, pochodzące z dworu. Merlin niepewnie wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając je cicho na klucz. Starając się narobić jak najmniej hałasu, wbiegł schodami na samą górę, aż doszedł do stalowych drzwi które otwierały się na dach budynku. Na dachu było bardzo ciemno i chłodno. W końcu był listopad i do tego środek nocy. Merlin zbliżył się do krawędzi dachu. Budynek w którym mieszkał nie był aż tak wysoki, ale mimo wszystko widok w dół z dziesięciu pięter robił wrażenie. Brunet wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wyciągnął w górę rękę. Nic. Zero zasięgu.

Nie poddając się mimo wszystko, poszedł na drugą stronę dachu, tą skierowaną bliżej centrum miasta. Teraz ciemne niebo zdobione jasnym światłem księżyca przerywało więcej smug dymu, każda po innej części nieba nad centrum. Merlin naliczył ich około cztery, ale kto wie, ile jeszcze kryło się za rozświetlonymi drapaczami chmur. Nie miał pojęcia co dzieje się teraz w innych częściach miasta. Bez dostępu do telewizji i internetu nie był w stanie nic się dowiedzieć. Czuł się całkowicie przytłoczony i przerażony wszystkimi wydarzeniami. Nagle telefon Merlina zawibrował.

"5 nieodebranych połączeń" - widniało na ekranie. Wszystkie od... Arthura. Merlin nawet nie zdążył zareagować na to co widzi, zanim wcisnął przycisk słuchawki. Minęło 5 długich sekund i Merlin usłyszał głos w słuchawce.

\- Merlin?? - powiedział pytająco Arthur. - O Boże, nareszcie.

\- Arthur! Gdzie jesteś? Wiesz co się dzieje? Musisz... musisz wrócić do domu. - powiedział Merlin przez łzy. Czuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, że Arthur żyje. - Ja myślałem że ty-...

\- Merlin, słuchaj mnie. - przerwał mu szybko blondyn. - Nic mi nie jest, ale Lance... on... - urwał na chwilę, a Merlin wstrzymał oddech. - On się zmienił. Jakaś szalona kobieta go zaatakowała kiedy wracaliśmy metrem. - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. Merlin nie mógł powstrzymać łez zbierających się w jego oczach.

\- Arthur, powiedz mi, że wracasz już do domu i że wszystko będzie dobrze. - wyszlochał, słysząc szybki oddech Arthura w słuchawce i wrzaski z ulicy znajdującej się pod nim.

\- Jestem już parę przecznic od domu, staram się chodzić bocznymi alejkami... To co się dzieje na głównych ulicach... Ja nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć... Oczywiście, sam początek pandemii w 2020 był szokiem, ale to co się dzieje teraz... Merlin, ludzie atakują wszystko co popadnie i zabijają się nawzajem. To jest jakieś szaleństwo.

\- 2021 miał być końcem tego koszmaru. - powiedział smutno Merlin. - Ale to...

\- To jest totalnie pojebane. - dokończył za niego Arthur. - Gdzie teraz jesteś? Słyszę dźwięki strzałów... Chyba nie wyszedłeś z domu, prawda? ... Merlin czy ty słyszałeś co mówią w komunikatach?! "Zostańcie w domach"! Czy choć raz możesz zrobić coś co się do ciebie mówi?!

\- Co? Oczywiście że jestem w domu! No, może nie do końca, bo jestem na dachu naszego budynku... - odpowiedział cicho Merlin.

\- Jak to na da-...

\- W naszym apartamencie nie było zasięgu, okej? Musiałem się jakoś z tobą skontaktować. Arthur, wracaj do domu, ośla łączko. - powiedział pieszczotliwie do niego brunet.

\- Jak tylk-... - urwał Arthur, po czym w słuchawce słychać było przerażające warczenie. Merlin oddalił telefon od ucha i spojrzał na ekran.

\- Arthur? - cisza. - Arthur! - Merlin wykrzyczał ile sił. Czuł jak jego ręce zaczynają drżeć. Jego oczy zaczynały piec, ale nie mógł ulec. Arthur musi być cały. Merlin czuł jak jego nogi robią się jak z gumy i widział przed oczami najgorsze scenariusze, ale nie mógł w nie wierzyć. Arthur dał radę wydostać się z centrum z metra, więc teraz też da radę. Chłopak poczuł chłód na plecach. Na dachu zerwał się wiatr. Miał przed oczami ostrzegający wzrok Maxa. Powoli odwrócił się.

Parę metrów od niego, w pobliżu drzwi prowadzących do wewnątrz budynku, stała krzywo kobieta w średnim wieku. Merlin rozpoznał ją jako jedną z jego sąsiadek, Chloe, czasami spotykał ją w budynku jak wychodziła na spacer ze swoim goldenem retrieverem. Jej koszulka umazana była krwią sączącą się z głębokiej rany na jej szyi. Oczy kobiety wydawały się szare, puste, jakby zamglone. Merlin utrzymywał z nią kontakt wzrokowy, nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Widok, który miał przed oczami mroził krew w żyłach. Chloe mimo głębokiej rany i cieknącej z niej strużkami krwi, stała przed nim, ale nie wyglądała na żywą. Merlin wiedział, że to nie było możliwe pod żadnym względem, ale jednak. Warcząc, Chloe zaczęła zbliżać się w jego stronę. Chłopak cofał się do tyłu naokoło kobiety, licząc, że uda mu się wycofać się na klatkę schodową. Po chwili telefon Merlina wydał dźwięk powiadomienia, a Chloe rzuciła się do biegu, zmniejszając odległość dzielącą ją od bruneta. Merlin w panice upuścił telefon i mijając drzwi na dach, pobiegł po schodach ile sił w nogach.

Nie odwracał się do tyłu, adrenalina w jego żyłach kazała mu biec przed siebie i nie marnować czasu. Mimo to, dobrze wiedział, że bestia podąża za nim, po jej agresywnych warkach i jękach. Pokonał ostatnie dwa schodki i złapał za klamkę drzwi do mieszkania, gdy przypomniał sobie, że zamknął je na klucz. Kobieta zdążyła go dogonić, ale Merlin odwrócił się w odpowiednim momencie i złapał ją za ramiona, a następnie mocno odepchnął od siebie tak, że ta straciła równowagę i spadła po schodach. Merlin wiedział, że to nie zatrzyma jej na długo, więc trzęsąc się nerwowo wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz do apartamentu i zaczął go przekręcać na wszystkie strony. Warczenie rosło za plecami Merlina coraz głośniej i głośniej, aż wreszcie zamek się poddał i Merlin wskoczył do środka mieszkania. Szybko zatrzasnął drzwi zamykając je z powrotem na klucz.

Próbując złapać oddech, oparł się o drzwi i zsunął się po nich na podłogę do pozycji siedzącej. Objął ramionami kolana i spuścił głowę. Podbiegł do niego zaniepokojony Max i łasił się o jego spodnie. Merlin spojrzał na niego i zaczął go lekko głaskać. Za plecami czuł jak bestia uderza w drzwi, próbując dostać się do środka. Max zaczął cicho warczeć. Chłopak podniósł psa i posadził na swoich kolanach, tuląc go blisko, próbując uspokoić i siebie i jego.

\- Cśśś... - powiedział cicho do szczeniaka, głaszcząc go po głowie. Po paru minutach uderzenia w drzwi i jęki z korytarza ustały, ale Merlin nie zwracał uwagi. Chciał już, żeby to się po prostu skończyło. Żeby obudził się nagle i żeby okazało się, że to wszystko to tylko zły sen. Nagle z przemyśleń wyrwały go trzy głośne uderzenia w drzwi. Merlin nieco podskoczył. Uderzenia brzmiały trochę jak... pukanie?

\- Merlin?? Jesteś tam? - zza drzwi słychać było znajomy głos i Merlin czuł, jak spada mu kamień z serca. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. W tym momencie czuł się, jakby wygrał na loterii. Ta chwila wreszcie nadeszła. Puścił skuczącego Maxa i wstał, przekręcając szybko klucz w drzwiach. - Dzięki Bogu, Merlin. - powiedział stojący przed nim blondyn, w jego szafirowych oczach widać było ulgę, oraz tlącą się miłość.

\- Arthur. - Merlin rzucił się na Arthura zamykając go w czułych objęciach. Czuł się bezpieczny. Schował głowę w ramieniu blondyna i po chwili usłyszał ciche szlochanie.

\- Czy ty płaczesz? - zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem i dumą brunet, puszczając Arthura z uścisku. Arthur zawsze stronił od pokazywania emocji, Merlin nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby ten przy nim płakał, a tym bardziej z jego powodu.

\- Zamknij się, Merlin. - powiedział, po czym ujął jego twarz w dłonie i złączył ich usta. Merlin czekał na ten moment 1500 lat. Teraz, czuł jak w jego żyłach budzi się coś, czego nie czuł od roku. Po chwili obaj oderwali się od siebie i oczy w kolorze oceanu obserwowały te w kolorze szafirów.

\- No, nareszcie. - powiedział Merlin z uśmieszkiem, a Arthur lekko uderzył go w ramię. - Auć, za co to było? - zapytał brunet z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Za to, że nazwałeś mnie oślą łączką.

**Author's Note:**

> Daj znać czy Ci się podobało ^^


End file.
